Quit Following Me!
by Ilovekh12
Summary: Sora is an average six teen year old, with an average life, goes to an average high school and has cool average friends, but its not all normal since he’s literally being haunted by his other self. some romance Sora X Kairi


Ok here is my new fic!! Yepee! Hope you guys enjoy it. - but you know, whatever.

Summary: Sora is an average six teen year old, with an average life, goes to an average high school and has cool average friends, but its not all normal since he's literally being haunted by his other self. How will he survive?

_Chapter 1_

A rumble was heard from the dark cloudy sky. The clouds flashed within as lighting began. Little drops of water were starting to pour down from the sky. Birds headed towards their nests for shelter, and the squirrels scurried to the bases of trees also searching homage.

But it was not the same at a certain high school, were no one noticed the sudden change of weather. Except for one boy, who was at the age of six teen.

Sora turned his head towards the window and whined as he noticed the rain.

_Great…rain…_ He slammed his fist on his desk as he laid his chin upon his hand.

_Right on the day I was supposed to walk home too._

"_So? You know you can just take the bus."_ Said a certain voice.

Sora turned his head to his left to see his 'other self.'

"_You know you can."_ Said Roxas mockingly. He was slightly faded sense he actually doesn't exist. Just like a ghost.

Sora frowned at him, "You know I hate the bus."

"_It won't kill ya." _ Roxas frowned back. _"But fine, be that way. Let's look like poor people with no home to go to, as we look even more pathetic in the rain." _ He said this like if he was some narrator telling a tragic story.

"You mean, as **_I _** go walking I the rain and **_me_** looking like if **_I_** had no where to go." Sora answered back.

"_Sure, that works." _ Roxas smiled.

Sora was about to yell at him but was interrupted.

"SORA!" the teacher yelled, "I've had enough of you talking to your _imaginary _friends. If you can't control yourself then go stand in the hallway!! NOW!"

Sora responded with a 'yes ma'am' and turn to give a death glare to Roxas. Who was grinning back nervously, as he faded away.

_I'm going to kill him when I get home._ Sora thought as he got of his seat and out the class room.

As he did, a certain red-haired girl, from her desk, watched him with concern. Another girl, also faded, wearing a simple white dress was standing at her side.

An hour had gone by and still the teacher hadn't let Sora back into the classroom.

Sora stared, emotionless with his mouth slightly opened, at the ceiling. He really didn't care if he was part of the class or not. He stopped caring around the 7th time he was kicked out because of Roxas. People can't see or hear him, so Sora can't blame them for thinking he was weird.

The teachers didn't know how to react either. They had sent him to the counselors countless times. When that didn't work they asked him if he was being abused by his parents. Asking him if he felt lonely because of that, and asking him if that was why he had Roxas.

_Ha, they think I'm little kid with an imaginary friend. _Sora thought when he remembered what he had to go through. _I'm six teen and they think I have an imaginary friend. How stupid can they get._

But then again, he still couldn't blame them for it. I mean, they couldn't come up with anything else right? If is talking to himself, what would you think?

Sora sighed. He remembered the first time when he met Roxas. It was during the time when was traveling to different types of worlds. Searching for his friend Riku and King Mickey. Sora lost his heart and became a heartless, but after being hugged by his friend Kairi, he changed back to normal. But what he didn't know was that not only was a heartless created, but also a Nobody. That Nobody was Roxas.

And after he found Riku, Sora became one again with Roxas. Then he had to fight Xemnas/ Xehanort/ Ansem (Sora still gets mixed up between who is who.) But because the power of light was on his side, Sora won.

Yep, that was basically it. Now, Sora was back home with his friends. Back to his family and back to going to school.

It had been around a year and five months since he got back. And everything was going perfect. That is until _he_ showed up.

It wasn't that Sora hated Roxas. It was just annoying because nobody else could see or hear him.

Sora sighed. "Where did you come from?"

"_From you…idiot." _ Roxas said. He appeared out of nowhere sitting next to Sora. Sora, who wasn't fazed by his sudden appearance, chose to ignore him.

"_Hey, I'm sorry, alright? I don't know how it happened. I just found myself in your room in one second."_ Roxas said, he started to feel bad for him.

Sora gave a small smirk, "I guess, I can't say that you don't know how I feel."

Roxas grinned, _"So when do you she's gonna let you back in?"_

Sora shrugged. "Dunno."

"_Hey, do you hear that?"_ Roxas said turning his head to the classroom.

Sora listened as hard as he could and could hear the teacher faintly.

"Not you too! I swear, if one more person starts to talk to themselves, I'm going to give extra homework and detention. Alright then, off with you. Go to the hallway!"

As soon as the classroom door opened, Roxas disappeared. Sora turned his head around to see one of his best friends. Kairi.

"Kairi? What happened?" Sora asked confused. Kairi smiled gently and said nothing. Then sat next to Sora. "Kairi?"

She giggled, "Nothing. I just started passing notes. That's all."

"_Uh huh, Sure." _Roxas said appearing again.

"You? Passing notes?" Sora asked, "You're like an A star student though."

Kairi smiled again. Sora sighed, knowing that it'll take forever to get it out of her. "Whatever."

"What are you doing today?" Kairi asked, trying to start a conversation. Sora tilted his head in thought.

"Nothing much. I was going to walk home after school today, but I'm not so sure anymore. Since its raining. Why?" Sora turned to face her.

"Oh no reason, just asking." Kairi said with a slight blush on her cheeks. She was also trying to avoid eye contact. Sora noticed this and frowned in concern.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sora asked. "Do you have a fever?"

When he asked this, he reached out his hand to feel her forehead. But before he could, there was a loud thunderclap a flash of light and the lights went out. A bit of shouts and screams were heard from other classrooms. It was pitch black now.

"What happened?" Sora staggered around.

"I think it was the electricity. The lighting probably." He heard Kairi say from the darkness.

Sora stumbled a bit and crashed into Kairi and they both fell.

"Ow." They both said.

"Sorry." Sora said.

The lights went back on. And sighs of relief were heard from the students in other classrooms.

But it wasn't that much relaxing for Sora and Kairi. Who found themselves in an odd position. Kairi was laying face up while Sora was over her. There faces were about two inches apart. A blush crept on both their faces.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Sora said as he immediately got off her. "Sorry! Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

_Great, just freak'n great. First its starts raining, then this happens. Now, she'll hate me._ Sora thought.

Kairi's face was completely red. Fortunately, her hair got in the way of her face. So Sora didn't notice.

"I-it's ok, Sora. I-I mean, its not like you…" Kairi gulped, "…did it on purpose."

Sora made a faint smile, "Yea. I'm still sorry though."

Kairi smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Alright. The two of you are blushing and smiling. You must have shared a papou fruit…finally." Said a voice behind them.

Sora turned his head around to see his best friend, Riku. "Why are always thinking that?"

"What? Can't I assume?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Never assume." Kairi chuckled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sora asked.

Riku sighed, "I'm supposed to check the office and see what's going on."

"With what?" Kairi asked.

"Haven't you guys seen how it's like outside? Wait a minute. What are_ you_ guys doing here in the hallway?" Riku asked.

"Kicked out of class." Both Kairi and Sora said at the same time.

"Oh. Well, its pouring out there, big time. And there's a lot of lighting. My teacher asked me to go to the office to see if we're gonna get stuck in this hell or we can go home." Riku said annoyed.

There was a pause, then Kairi said, "Strange. The news forecast said that it was only going to be slightly cloudy. Is it really that bad of weather?"

"Beats me." Riku shrugged. "I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." With that said Riku walked off.

"Weird." Sora said.

"Agreed." Answered Kairi.

"_Don't you think its just a bit too weird?"_ asked Roxas._ "The weather should have at least said that there was going to be a drizzle. But flooding?"_

Sora nodded, trying not to say anything to himself in front of Kairi.

Not even Kairi and Riku could see Roxas. Sora didn't even tell them about him. Obviously they asked when he always was going to the office. But he would always just shrug and say that they think that he was being abused by his parents. But that was all he told them. Not even when they asked why he started to talk to himself during class.

That's all for now folks! See ya next chapter!


End file.
